Such A Person
by WP
Summary: Dawn and Buffy have to share a couple of weeks after Tara's death.


[B]Such A Person[/B]  
  
  
[I]found you face down on the ground   
found a friend never could be found   
i've been waiting around   
systems failing now   
on your honor so i hear   
it's never been your fault you swear   
is the union based on fear?   
tenement of tears   
i've been waiting   
systems failing   
walking on a wire on the ground   
is this all your world tonight?   
is this all your world tonight?[/I]  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers thought about the last 2 weeks of her life.   
  
They were unreal. So many devistating things had happened.   
  
Passing her best friend's room, she could have sworn the door wasn't opened earlier.  
  
Poking her head isn't the chilly room she saw her little sister huddled in the same position she had found her in 2 weeks ago.  
  
Dawn had been the one to find Tara's dead body and had stayed right beside her for who knows how long. She kept saying that she didn't want to leave her alone.  
  
Following Dawn's gaze her eyes landed upon the dark stain on the carpet.   
  
That damned stain. She had tried everything to get rid of it. the only other option was a new carpet, but she didn't hav that kind of money.  
  
Taking in her little sisters appearence of dark eyes and tear marked face she realised just how hard this had hit her.  
  
"Dawn, honey, come downstairs with me." Buffy said gently as she reached out her hand.  
  
"Why does it always happen?" Dawn asked with a bitterness in her voice. "Dad left, Oz left, You left, Mom left, Spike and now Tara. Willow could be lock up in some cave and England!"  
  
Buffy kneeled down next to Dawn. There was no esxcaping this conversation.  
  
"People don't always choose to leave. sometimes it's just their time. But you're not alone. You still have me, Xander, Anya, Giles and Willow. She'll be back. She just needs some time."  
  
"Tara was my best friend." the dam opened as she said that simple sentance.  
  
Buffy stroaked Dawn's hair, "I know she was. We all loved her."   
  
Buffy let her mind take over. She never realised just how much Tara meant to them all.   
  
She was always there for them. She was the one Buffy trusted with her secret about Spike. And Tara didn't judge her or run off telling people.   
  
"She didn't deserve to die, not like that. Not without living out a great life but we have to believe she's doing ok. That maybe she was needed for something more important up there."  
  
"But she was doing good here! Her and Willow got back together and they were so happy! She was powerful! She could do more here! I need her here... She cared about me. She looked after me when you died, she made it ok. And now I don't know how to deal."   
  
Buffy took Dawn's hand. "I wish I could tell you some set out way to grieve but I can't. You've lost a lot, we both have, which is how we'll get through this. All of us together." Buffy told her with certainty.  
  
After getting no response Buffy gently squeezed herlittle sisters hand. "Dawnie?"  
  
"Tara and Willow were the only ones who called me that." Dawn said before burrying her face in her hands letting a few pained sobs out.  
  
Buffy tried her best to hug Dawn despite the awkward positions.  
  
Dawn let Buffy hold her. As much asTara's death was killing hershe found herelf letting out her pain for Buffy's death, Buffy's return and Willow's pain.  
  
When Buffy died she locked it up. She didn't accept her big sister was gone. She meerly pretended that Buffybot was the real Buffy.   
  
After a while Dawn's cries calmed down and they pulled apart.  
  
Buffy put her hands on Dawn's face and rested their foreheads together.   
  
"I promise, Dawn, it'll be ok."  
  
There was a strange sense of warmth throughout the room as golden orbs travelled to the ground to form an envelope.   
  
Neither Buffy or Dawn could pick it up, knowing exactly what it was.   
  
Eventually Dawn carefully took it in her hands and peeled it open. She looked up to Buffy for reassurance and recieved a nod.  
  
Taking it out she saw Tara's small handwritting.  
  
A sad smile crept on her face as she realised it was short and straight to the point.   
  
[I]Hey Dawnie,   
  
I want you to know that I still love about you, I always will. Your family. I know you're hurting but you have to move on. I miss seeing you laugh.   
  
Look after the scoobies for me ok? And make sure buffy doesn't try to cook and burn the house down.   
  
Dawn, Willow will take a long time to heal but she needs you all when she get's back. I need you to make sure she know's I love her despite what happened.   
  
I love you. Behave and becareful.   
  
Tara[/I]  
  
Dawn placed the letter on the floor and wiped her eyes.   
  
"I think one of us should swap room's with Willow before she comes home." She told Buffy.  
  
"I think you're right. I'll move in here and Willow can have my room."  
  
Dawn put the letter back into the envelope and held it tight.   
  
"How about we call Xander and eat junk food all night?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"That'd be cool."  
  
Buffy stood up and offered a hand to her little sister who gratfully took it.   
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we call England later?"  
  
"Yeah, we can." 


End file.
